Life in the Fazbearhold
by TheEzyGuy00
Summary: Anthropomorphic AU. Bonnie and Freddy had married for some time, and they finally managed to afford a house for two. And they have exciting news; Bonnie is pregnant with their twins! And so as their new neighbors; Chica and Foxy. Join the two pair of couples as they tried to live a normal, but humorous life as family together!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I may not be the biggest fan of Fronnie, but I can't resist all those fluffs and romances... and while an idea goes wild on my head... **

**I decided to make this story, while I had the opportunity...**

**So, um... tis just a short fic, well, probably... around 1k-2k long each chapter, could be more or less. It will be filled with nothing but fluffs, romance, humors and the joy of parenthoods.**

**Enjoy the prologue! **

* * *

The sun was rising in the horizon, its light shined the once dark neighborhood, birds chirping in the trees, and people had woken up and start doing their morning activities. Signifying the start of the day.

A lone, bright brown colored car, drove through the road, the soft hum of the engine accompanying the birds chirping in the seemingly silent neighborhood.

The car soon pulled up into an empty garage of a two storey house. The whole house was colored brown, save for the second floor that colored purple, it had a quite large frontyard that suits perfectly when it comes to gardening and included a park lamp, and a wall that separates the house from another.

The car's engine stopped, and a sound of handbrake being pulled can be heard. A few seconds later, a male brown bear in his mid 20's, wearing a black long sleeved button up shirt, matching pants, brown belt and shoes, stepped out from the car. His azure blue eyes scanning the enviroment around him, and he seems to be happy and proud of himself.

His name is Freddy Fazbear, the new owner of the house. He may looked like a casual 26 year old guy to everyone, but in fact, he act like how a gentleman would be and being more mature and responsible.

Shortly after, a female purple rabbit stepped out as well. She wore a bright brown sweater with blue shirt underneath, black trousers and shoes. However, unlike Freddy. She was having trouble getting out of the car, due to the large baby bump on her stomach.

Meanwhile, Freddy, having his gentleman instinct kicking in, quickly stepped in action and went to help his wife.

"Thank you Freddy."

"No problem, Bonnie."

The purple rabbit, Bonnie, quickly flushed bright red from her husband's gentle, yet caring manner. But she couldn't hid it, and Freddy only smiled at her reaction.

Bonnie stared at the house in the front of her, "This is our new house?" She asked.

"Yeah," Freddy answered, gently patting her shoulder.

"Well, it's kinda... reminds me of our honeymoon back in British Columbia, y'know, except that it was wooden back there." Bonnie said, earning a chuckle from her husband.

"Yeah, it sure is." Freddy wrapped his arm around Bonnie's waist, "By the way, how's our babies going?"

"Oh," Bonnie rubbed the baby bump on her stomach, patting it lightly, "Our twin's fine, the doctor said that I need to get a proper food and rest to keep them healthy."

Freddy smiled, gently nuzzling his snout into her cheek, "Wanna help unpacking the stuff?" He asked.

Bonnie smiled back, her maroon red eyes locked with Freddy's azure ones. "Of course I am, I wouldn't let my husband forced himself to do everything." She replied.

Freddy chuckled, "I love you Bonnie."

"No, I love you much, much more Freddy." Bonnie replied, blushing a bit. Not looking away from Freddy's seductive gaze.

"You always said that."

Freddy's lips suddenly crashed against Bonnie's, giving her a gentle and passionate kiss. Bonnie didn't resist, instead, she kissed him back in the same way. Her soft lips pressed against her husband's gentle ones. The two enjoyed this moment for a few minutes, and they soon pulled back, giving each other a reassuring smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started then." Freddy said.

**Day of Marriage: 357th**

* * *

The sun was blazing hot right on the top of everyone's head, signifying midday, everyone in the neighborhood either halted their activity or having a lunch or break in nearest cafes or restaurants in the town.

A red furred fox was casually walking on the pavement, completely ignoring the heat and sweat drenched his forehead. He wore a bright blue sweater with both of its sleeves rolled into his elbow and a white button up shirt underneath, brown pants, a wrist watch, black shoes and carried a work bag with him.

His name is no other than Foxy Sanderson Fox, also dubbed as "Cap'n Foxy" by the kids in the neighbor thanks to his thick, piratey irish tinted accent. He didn't mind though, it was obvious that the kids would call him that.

Just as he entered the neighbor, a 5 year old kid with peach colored skin and blue eyes, wearing a beanie hat with red and blue stripes, matching shirt, light brown pants and shoes, riding a tri-cycle, approached him.

"Ahoy Cap'n Foxy!" He exclaimed, earning the fox's attention.

"Ahoy there Billy!" Foxy replied, smiling slightly. "S'there anythin' tha' would ye like ta tell Cap'n Foxy 'ere?"

Billy nodded rapidly, "Of course captain, there's a new neighbor moving in!"

Foxy raised an eyebrow, "New neighbor movin' in?"

"Yeah, and they moved into that empty house beside yours!"

Foxy chuckled, "Aye laddie, thank ye fer th' info. Now go back to yer mama o'right? And tell 'er Cap'n Foxy send 'is regards."

Billy nodded once again as Foxy patted his head, smiling happily. "Aye aye captain!" He saluted before paddling his tri-cycle away.

Foxy watched as Billy slowly disappearing from his view, "Hmm, new neighbor?" He pondered, "Well, gotta tell me lass' 'bout this."

He continued to walk into his house, passing a few identical house before arriving at his own. Turns out Billy was right, there _is _somebody who actually occupied the house next to him. Judging from a car parked at the garage and slightly opened door, it was clear that someone has arrived not too long ago.

Smiling, he approached his house located next to it. It was similar to its identical twins all over the neighbor, but with only the red and yellow paint to signify its difference from the others. Foxy pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, then proceed to open it, he was actually surprised when finding that the entire house was dark. Completely pitch black with the curtains closed and the sunlight barely illuminated the room.

"Lass? Lassie? Where are ye?" Foxy called.

Almost in a sudden, the lights turned on and a yellow blur tackled him, quickly embraced him into a warm, bone crushing, bear hug.

"SURPRISE!"

Foxy almost dropped his bag in process, "Chica me lass, calm yer feathery tail off, I just got home from work!"

Chica is a bright yellow feathered chicken with orange beak and magenta eyes, she wore a gray sweater, pink skirt that reached her knees, and a pair of orange shoes. She was an over-caring type of girl who usually got worried so quickly, it was so quick that Usain Bolt would be lying in the ground helplessly right now.

"Even if you only gone for a few hours, it felt like years to me!" She replied. Hugging the fox tighter each seconds, "Did you go somewhere after work?"

Foxy only laughed, "Nay, I only doing me job fer our livin' lassie, nothin' more." He told her.

Chica quickly let go of Foxy, magenta eyes locked with golden ones. "I heard you got promoted in the office, so I decided to set up this little party to celebrate it."

Foxy inspected the living room, it was much cleaner, tidier, everything was shiny as if dust or other tiny particles never touched it, and the dining table was filled with sorts of foods and beverages. The kitchen however, was a different story. Some dirty pots and pans piled up on the sink, not to mention the spatula and some spoons. Broom, mop, and brushes piled up in the corner with a bucket filled with cleaning stuffs and a duster.

"Ye did all o' tis?" Foxy asked in disbelief tone, "Ye shouldn't forced yerself to do all o' this, yer pregnant lass, didn't ye remember it?"

Chica inspected the bump on her stomach, which slowly starts to grow each weeks and months passed. "Yeah, I kinda forgot about that." She replied hesitantly, flushing a bit, "But nevermind though. Besides, I've prepared your favorite lasagna."

Foxy grinned inwardly, his mind quickly drifted into tasting his wife's cooking. "Ah, ye never ceased ta impress me lassie." He said, straightening himself up before speaking again. "By th' way, there's a new neighbor tha' jus' moved next to us. Do ye think we should greet 'em?"

The yellow chicken smiled, "F'course Foxy, I'll gave them my special lasagna." She replied.

Foxy couldn't help but smiled back, "Eh, they'll be sure ta love it."

The two embraced each other in a warm, tight hug.

"Love ye lass."

"No, I love you much, much more."

"Nay, nay. I love ye much, much, much more."

"No, no, no. I loved you much, much, much, much more..."

"Alright, ye win this time lass."

The couple laughed.

**Day of Marriage: 409th**

* * *

**A/N : Alright, I'm just gonna end this here. For now. **

**Please review! Tell me if it's good or bad, if I got positive feedbacks, I'll be sure to continue this! **

**-TheEzyGuy00**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Neighbors

**A/N : Gosh, I'm glad that you guys liked it, this story is actually written to kill my boredom when I'm lazy to write a chapter for my other stories. **

**Buuuut... since you guys asked for more. Here's chapter 2!**

**Warning: May contain bad attempt on humor. *Yao Ming's "Bitch Please" face***

* * *

"Look Bonnie, you really don't have to force yourself. Those boxes are heavy, let me help you to carry it."

"Nah, I'm fine Freddy, please. Just let me do it alone."

Freddy sighed at his wife's stubborn action, even through he was just trying to help her, Bonnie still insisted that she could do it all by herself. The moving truck that carried the rest of their belongings came a little late than planned, apparently, the driver accidentally got lost in the neighborhood because of misdirection from Bonnie. Which sparked an argument between the two couple, and luckily ended without a fight. Blaming herself for it, Bonnie insisted to do all the hard work for the compensation. But apparently, Freddy didn't approve this at all.

"Bonn-hun, we could arrange the twin's room later. Right now, you should be getting a rest already." Freddy told her, "Besides, we already unpacked all the stuff we need for tonight."

"No Freddy, I already told you. I-I'm fine." She replied, heaving a bit. "I can't just sitting here, doing absolutely nothing but watching you do everything? No, at least I could do something for you."

"But Bonn-"

"Hush..." Bonnie put her index finger on Freddy's lips, preventing her husband for saying anymore words. "I'm fine Freddy."

Freddy couldn't help but smiled, he had been used with his stubborn wife, she alwyas tried her best to impress him no matter what, but whenever she accidentally made mistakes or upset someone, she always blamed herself for it... and sometimes- no, always made Freddy worried that she's pushing herself too far. Nonetheless, he still loved her as she is now.

_*DING!* *DONG!*_

Now who would that be?

"If you really want to help, go answer the door. I have a feeling that one of the neighbors are outside to greet us." Bonnie smiled before she went upstair to set the boxes in their place.

"As you wish my dear." Freddy replied, earning a chuckle from the purple rabbit.

He approached the door and straighten his clothes and pants, clearing his throat and gathered himself, once he was ready, he opened the door and soon greeted by the sight of female yellow chicken and red fox in the front of him. For some reason, the yellow chicken had a pan of lasagna with her.

"Haya! Welcome to the neighbor!" The yellow chicken exclaimed, her voice was cheerful and bubbly and her magenta eyes sparkled with joy. "I'm Chicadee Maria Chicken! But you can call me Chica!"

The red fox nodded, wrapping his arms around Chica's waist, "An' I be Foxy Sanderson Fox, but jus' Foxy fer short." He introduced himself with an Irish tinted voice. His sharp golden eyes full with confidence happiness,

Freddy smiled at the sight. Looks like he just made new friends in an instant, "I'm Freddy Fazbear, please come in." He tod the couple, which they gladly accept and entered the house soon after.

"Sorry about the mess, we... haven't got much time to unpack everything." Freddy said, his hand motioned to some un-opened boxes littered on the floor, along with some furniture that hadn't been put in their proper places. "Please take a seat."

"Nay, it's fine mate. We jus' 'ere to greet our new neighbor." Foxy replied, smiling as he took a seat with Chica next to him.

"So... Mr. Fazbear." Chica began, only to be cut off gently by Freddy.

"Please, just call me Freddy."

"Alright then, Mr. Freddy, do you have anyone else lived here with you?" She asked, setting down the lasagna on the table.

Freddu opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say any word, a sweet and gentle voice suddenly chimed in. A voice that he always loved since he first heard it.

"Who would that be dear?"

Freddy turned around, seeing his wife approached where he currently sit with a warm smile on her face.

"It's our new neighbor hun." He replied, "Foxy, Chica, this is my wife, Bonniebell Bunny. Bonn, this is Foxy and Chica. Our neighbor."

Freddy got to his feet and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, giving a her a kiss on her cheek and instantly making her blush. And clearly, Bonnie hadn't been used being kissed in the front of other people.

Chica squealed at the scene, startling Foxy a bit.. "You two are so adorable together! I'm a hundred percent positive that you two are a great couple!"

Freddy chuckled, while Bonnie's cheek flushed into a deeper shade of red, "Nah, we're more than just a "great" couple. Isn't that right Bonn-hun?"

Bonnie smiled coyly, shifting uncomfortably on Freddy's gentle grasp on her waist. "Y-yeah... Fredd-dear..." She trailed off, looking into her husband's calm azure eyes.

Chica gave them an "awww", while Foxy just snickered in a non-teasing way, finding it adorable and an amusement to himself. And brought the memories when he first met Chica. "That's such an adorable nickname! I wish I could come up with one for me and Foxy."

Foxy quickly raised his hands in a term of surrender, "N-nay lassie... ye remember th' last time ye came up with a nickname fer me an' our neighbors?" He asked, giving his wife a look of embarassment, he shuddered at the memories of his wife calling him and some neighbors with ridicilous names. "Foxy-woxy, Billy-willy, Hunney-boo, El Zorro Pirata an' otha' ridicilous spanish names, Marianottey, Goldielocks-"

"Hey, Foxy-woxy sounds better than the others!" Chica retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine then."

"Hold on a second, Goldielocks?" Freddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye, it be a nickname for Goldie, that ol' seadog lives 'cross th' street." Foxy answered.

"Goldie? He's my older brother!" Freddy exclaimed, laughing a little as he took a seat on the couch. "I remember the day when he first married and moved away from my parents' house when I was still in college, that was about... seven years ago if I'm not mistaken. How's his household going?"

Foxy and Chica looked at each other, unsure about what are they going to tell him.

But Chica managed to gathered herself and hestitantly answered it, "Broken- err, I-I mean not good. I heard he always bicker and argue with his wife about certain problems, he... he sometimes ask us to help him with his problems, asking to borrow some money a-and... oftenly- uh, bothers us when we were alone."

Freddy meanwhile, sighed. Knowing his older brother's grumpy and annoying attitude will cause much problems for him and other neighbors around. But he couldn't care less about his brother, it's been a long time since the last time he saw him, and perhaps a little reunion with his little brother might be able to change him. Well, a little...

"That's okay, he usually a grumpy person, and a prankster sometimes..." Freddy trailed off, making Chica and Foxy shudder at the word "prankster", and that is worse than being "terrorized" by him all day long. "Maybe I could go visit him tomorrow, you know... try to talk to him and probably fix his household."

"Aye, that'd be a great help mate." Foxy remarked, but when he shifted his position on the couch, he felt something was stuck under one of the pillows, and really made him uncomfortable. He reached his hand to take whatever that thing is from under the pillow.

But he was surprised when he felt a smooth surface of the thing, it was slim and felt kinda like... a leather or some sort.

Once Foxy got a fine grip on the thing, he quickly pulled it out from the pillow.

And boy it did really surprise him.

His golden pupils shrunk into dots, sweat drenched his face instantly, and he swallowed a lump on his throat.

The thing... was a long black colored b-

"S-SNAKE!" He screamed, throwing the "snake" onto Freddy's lap.

"Snake? Don't be ridi-" Freddy's sentence was cut off immediately when he saw the "snake" on his lap, his once calm azure eyes shrunk into dots like how Foxy does, his face paled in fear, and an urge to scream building up on his throat.

He suddenly shrieked in terror, throwing the "snake" back at Foxy before jumping onto his wife, hugging her fearfully. While Bonnie was having one difficult problem, because she was holding her husband's crushing weight and resist the suffocating hug at the same time.

The room soon filled with shriek of terror again when Foxy found the "snake" on his foot, he kicked his legs as hard as possible, trying to get rid off it, and currently cowering at Chica's back, hoping for some sort of protection from her.

"Guys, GUYS! STOP!" She shouted, silencing the room.

"Come on guys," She picked up the "snake" and showed it to everyone, revealing it to be a black leather belt. "It's just a belt, nothing to worry about."

The males laughed nervously, feeling glad and embarassed of their action at the same time.

"Sorry about that, I... got a phobia to snakes." Freddy admitted.

"That's okay, Foxy here even got a phobia to dogs." Chica replied, giggling.

"Ay!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in another place and (the same) time...**

Mari just got home from her usual tiring work, and when she entered the house, she wasn't too surprised or happy at the sight.

Goldie, her lazy-slob of a husband, was currently laying on the couch. Wearing only a blue shirt and a brown striped white boxer, with a magazine covered his face and soft snores coming out from him. His left arm dangling at the side of the couch while the other rested on his stomach. Giving her the impression of a no good husband.

Frustated, Mari pinched the bridge of her nose. Approaching the golden bear and without hestitation, pulled the magazine from his face. Revealing his drool coated chin and literally formed a lake on the pillow.

The woman stuffed her slender fingers into Goldie's tiny nostrills, thus preventing him from breathing.

Much to Mari's surprise, he was able to hold up for the next half a minute before his body start trembling, then jerked awake, gasping for fresh air to fill his emptt lungs.

"Goldie for God's sake, can you please look for a job dear?" Mari asked, cringing at the word dear. "So you won't have to be a lazy ass slob in the house?"

Goldie yawned, scracthing his back in a lazy manner. "I'm looking for it dear, I just tired from doing my usual job all day long." He replied.

"And what would that be?" Mari asked, crossing her arms.

"Ah, you know, usual routine. Watching tv, painting, annoy Chica and Foxy, and having some snacks."

Mari disgustingly sighed, scowling. "Y'know, I'm gonna take a shower and get some rest. I'll be in the bedroom if you need me." She tild him as she headed upstairs.

Goldie smiled, turning the tv on. "Whatever you say dear."

**Day of Marriage : 2688th**

* * *

**A/N : So sorry if the scene/content was a bit rushed. I was writing this in hurry :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious Doll Part 1

**A/N : I'm back! Now with more chapter of Life in the Fazbearhold! Now enjoy part 1 of this chapter while I'm finishing the next chapter! **

**Even through the title says that, doesn't mean this story will changed into horror themed one, I just had this sudden idea popped out in my mind :D**

**Slight change to the first chapter: Changed Foxy and Chica's marriage age to 409 days.**

* * *

It was 8 PM in the evening, Foxy and Chica just finished their dinner and the two were busy thinking what they are going to do next before going to bed. Of course, it's been a while since they did something together as a couple. And why? Work, work and work... and don't forget Goldie, he annoy them more than ever when the two are spending some time together, the only time when Goldie can't poked his fingers into their household is at night. And also the perfect time where everyone (and Goldie) can't interrupt their moment together.

"So... what are we going to do?" Chica asked, plopping herself onto the couch of their living room. Since she had nothing to do outside the house anymore, she switched out her daily clothes for her white pajamas decorated with small colorful dots and the word "Let's Sleep..." printed in yellow bubbly letter and purple outline printed on the chest area.

"How 'bout a movie night?" Foxy replied while changing his usual attire for a plain white shirt and shorts with black assassin insignia and pirate skull inside printed all over it.

Chica's face lit up with excitement, "That sounds like a blasting idea! But what movie we'll watch?" She pondered to herself, tapping her chin. "I'll go check our dvd box."

"Aye, go ahead."

A few minutes later, Chica came back to the living room carrying a plastic purple box with stacks of dvd cases on it. She set it down on the table and sat next to Foxy, then her fingers began strolling through the dvd cases.

"How about Twilight?" Chica asked, holding up a dvd case of "Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2"

Foxy almost burst out laughing, but managed to conceal it by clearing his throat. "Nay lass, I've seen enough love story between us two, an' thar's no need ta watch people makin' love in the front of us." He replied, smiling a bit. "'Sides, we already watched tha' movie. Twice."

"Aww, Foxy. That's a very sweet of you..." Chica cooed, planting a soft kiss on Foxy's cheek. Making him smile even more (and slightly blushed).

"Alright then, so this one is out of choice." She put the dvd case back into the box, looking for another one that might take her interest.

"How about The Raid 2? This one seems pretty new."

Foxy rolled his eyes, "Too much action and violence, we need somethin' tha' is less tense fer tonight." He replied firmly.

"Okaaaay... um, Pirates of Caribbean?"

"Watched tha' millions o' times."

"Star Wars?"

"Nay, I don' want hearin' Darth Vader or his lad screaming their booties off sayin' "NOOOO!" 'till me ears bleedin'."

"Despicable Me?"

"Meh."

"Tangled?"

"Nope..."

Chica suddenly gasped, "How about this?!" She asked, almost squealing, while holding up a dvd case of "Frozen" on both of her hands.

Foxy's eyes lit up, then suddenly the two broke into a song.

"_Let it go, let it go~_

_Can't hold it back anymore..._

_Let it go, Let it go, _

_Turn my back and slam the door-_"

"Wait, wait, wait. Lass, we watched Frozen from th' very beginning of our marriage for many times, are ye sure yer not gettin' bored watchin' it?" Foxy suddenly asked, ending their short duet.

"I guess you're right, this thing is getting boring anyway..." Chica answered, plopping back the dvd case back into the box.

"Ugh, since when we bought this?" She asked in disgusted tone, showing Foxy a dvd case of "Fifty Shades of Grey" before his eyes. "You know I didn't allow you to buy any kind of this movie."

Foxy suddenly sweating, chucking nervously while loosening the collar of his shirt, which somehow tightened around his neck. "I-I don' know... m-must be included when we bought th' box f-fer our collection." He lied, trying to sound as honest as possible, poorly.

Chica rolled her magenta eyes at his statement, she knew Foxy better than anyone, and quickly figured out than he's lying because she remembered well when they bought the box... and no free dvd included. "Whatever, this one goes to the basement tomorrow in the "forbidden" stuff section."

"A-aye..." Foxy looked away in shame, twiddling with his fingers nervously.

Chica threw the dvd case away, then shifted her attention back to the box.

"Huh, now I don't remember we ever bought this." The yellow chicken picked up a dusty dvd case, she blew the dust off from it and inspected it. It was entitled "Marionette" with black background and a creepy Saw-like mask on the front, except that this one had a large smile carved on it, two purple tear tracks trailed from its eyes and into its mouth and blushed cheeks. "Foxy, do you have any idea of this... movie is?"

Foxy stared at the case for a while, then smiled. "Aye, tis be a horror movie lass, want ta watch it? It be a good one, trust me." He replied, grinning reassuringly.

"Well, I'm not pretty sure... but there's nothing wrong with watching a horror movie sometimes right?" Chica replied.

Foxy winked at her, "That's me lass."

**Day of Marriage : 410th**

* * *

"Freddy?"

"Yeah hun?"

"Could you please come here? I-I found something rather scary down in the basement..."

"On my way Bonn."

Freddy put down the newspaper he was reading and got to his feet, stretching his arms before heading toward the basement, where he could see Bonnie currently standing in the front of the door, holding something on her hand. Her eyes looked like she just got terrified for good, and her arms seemed trembling to no end.

"What is it?" Freddy asked.

"H-here... I found this thing on the basement..." Bonnie shakily replied. Showing a black puppet/doll with slender build and limbs, it has white stripes on both of its arms and it was wearing a mask or some sort. And without no doubt, it could creep anyone out who sees it. Including Freddy.

"What... is that?" The brown bear asked, feeling more concerned than ever.

"I-I don't know... whatever this thing is, it's creeping me out." The purple rabbit answered, trying to not stare into the puppet/doll's hollow black eyes. "Remember that movie... Marionette? We watched that back in November last year right?"

"Yes, I quite remember that. A horror movie. You got scared to life and using your ears to shield your eyes from seeing the movie for the whole show, not to mention that you screamed louder than anyone there." Freddy chuckled. His mind drifted to the memories of him and Bonnie watching that movie in a local theatre.

Bonnie's cheek suddenly flushed deep red, it was so red that her fur is also turning red as well, her mind is doing the exact thing what Freddy's mind did. "I-I didn't! I-it was the little girl scream who freaked me out!" She protested, her whole face is in fact, turned red in embarassment.

"Yeah, yeah. Time to get serious now." Freddy replied, smiling. And the blush on Bonnie's cheeks slowly faded and returned her fur into its normal purple color.

Freddy inspected the puppet/doll further, "I have no doubt that the doll is actually from the movie... but why is it here? Do you have any idea?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No, but it looks like the previous owner left it here..."

"I have a bad feeling about this, why not just threw it away? If that's makes you feel safe." Freddy told her, suggesting a way to get rid of the creepy doll from their house. "Look Bonnie, this is our home now. I don't want anything bad happen inside this house, especially to you and our twin. Now you listen to me alright? Throw. The doll. Away from our house. Or just put it on the garbage can where the trashman could pick it up tomorrow morning. Your call."

"A-alright... I'll just... throw it away."

"Good, now hurry. Before something bad happen."

Bonnie nodded and hurried over the front door, opening the door without hesitation, she took one last glance at the doll.

She swore that she saw small glowing white pinprick illuminating both eyeholes of the doll, and it was _staring _at her right into her soul.

"_You're dead bunny..._"

Shrieking, she threw the doll as hard as she can, which made it landed far across the street, nearly spraining her shoulder in the process. She deftly used her hand to slammed the door shut in a single swift and leaned against it. Breathing heavily.

Panicking, Freddy quickly approached his panting wife. "Bonnie! What happened?!" He demanded, pulling her wife into an embrace. "Are you okay?"

Bonnie wiped some sweat from her forehead while returning the hug, her heart pounding on her chest, like it was going to burst out in no time. She still couldn't believe what she just saw, are those eyes... were real?

"Y-yes... I'm fine dear, I-I thought I just saw something... on the doll's eyes..." She replied, her chest heaving, making a slow motion of raising and descending. But Freddy's warmth managed to calm herself down after a moment or two.

"The doll's eyes? What do you mean?" Freddy asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Uh... nothing, it's just... it's just that the doll probably gave me its creeps and... made me scream." Bonnie answered, though still not sure how to tell Freddy about it.

Freddy breathed in relief, "Alright then, now take a deep breath. Clear your mind and let go of everything's that troubling you."

Bonnie did the exact thing that Freddy told her to do, and of course, it actually worked.

"I'm okay now..."

"Good, now let's make a cup of tea shall we? I'm pretty sure that it'll calm your mind from everything happened in the past few minutes."

Bonnie smiled, blushing slightly. "Yeah, good idea. I think my mind just went coo-coo in the nut because tired from working all day long without a rest..."

"And that's why you need to let your husband here to help you with something, you know how much I suffered seeing you doing everything."

The couple chuckled in unison, their eyes locking with each other before Freddy went to the kitchen to make some tea for them.

"Oh, and Freddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for calming me down. I honestly didn't know what to do if you weren't here..."

Freddy smiled to her, "Well, that's what a husband do isn't it?"

**Day of Marriage: 358th**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back with Chica and Foxy...**

_A young girl with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail was running through a hallway of a building, panting heavily while sweat dripping frim her forehead. She didn't dare looking back, but she could only hope that the murderous and possessed puppet wasn't chasing her anymore, because all she wanted in to escape this wretched place and go home. _

_She finally arrived at her escape, the elevator, and her hands went crazy with the close button, slamming the button repeatedly with her hands, she could see a silhouette approaching her across the hallway. Panicking her even further. _

_Finally, the door closed. And she breathed in relief, slumping down at the corner of the elevator._

_But she suddenly screamed in agony, the pain was coming from her left arm. She stared in horror as a sentence was being carved into her skin by an unseen force, she didn't know how long she will last with this pain. But when the pain ended, she could saw the sentence that just carved onto her skin._

_**"YoU'll sOon wIll KnoW tHe joY Of cReaTion..."**_

_The elevator door suddenly opened, and a tall silhouette looming over her. _

_Scream of terror was probably the last thing you ever heard from her..._

Chica let out a low whimper when she saw the poor girl being murdered by the figure, snuggling herself closer to Foxy for some soothing warmth that calmed herself down from all horror and creeps the movie offered. Though the girl in the movie wasn't being murdered visually, she only dropped her lifeless arm in the front of the camera with a pool of blood formed behind it,, signifying the usual trait found on other movies when one of its character just been killed/murdered.

Meanwhile Foxy, was the polar opposite to Chica. He crossed his arms and watched the movie with half-intention, letting Chica snuggled herself closer and sometimes giving her a hug whenever she needs one, he already used to see such a horror movies like this. So watching this one wasn't giving him much of a problem.

_*knock* *knock*_

"Foxy... did you heard that?" Chica suddenly asked, turning her head to the front door.

"Hear what lass?" Foxy replied, his eyes still glued to the tv screen.

_*knock* *knock* _

"You hear that knocking? It's coming from the front door..." Chica trailed off. Her shaky hand reaching for the light switch. Which she finally managed to found it, her fingers immediately react by pressing it, illuminated the once dark room, and slowly but sure, the cold and tense atmosphere slowly washed away by the light.

And you wouldn't know how much they were actually shocked when seeing this.

There, outside the window, stood the creepy marionette doll from the film itself, it's empty hollow eyes stared at them directly into their soul.

Screaming in terror, the two couple quickly ran into their room upstairs, locking the door behind them.

Goldie suddenly enetered the house, laughing hysterically with the marionette doll on his hand. He was dressed in his usual plain black shirt and jeans.

"Oh my god, I can't believe they actually fooled!" He exclaimed, laughing even harder. "Good thing someone throw this doll to the street, otherwise I couldn't make up this good prank."

His laughter eventually died down whem he heard low whimper coming from the bedroom upstairs, feeling slightly guilty for ehay he just did.

"Well, maybe that was a little bit too far... but who cares?" He said to himself. Dropping the doll on the floor innocently.

"And what's this?" Goldie picked up the dvd case of "Fifty Shades of Gray" from the floor, and smiled.

"Looks like I just found a treasure, heh, not bad for a free movie."

With that he stepped out from the house with thr dvd case. Unknown to him, his prank is a beginning of something worse than he could ever thought...

* * *

**A/N : Alright, so that's part 1 people! Part 2 is coming up within a week or two...**

**For those who are wondering, I made up the "Marionette" movie as a parody to "Annabelle" , dunno, just something coming out from my mind :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Mysterious Doll Part 2(FINAL)

**A/N: It's been a month or so, since I updated this...but don't worry, that doesn't mean I've completely abandoned this story! **

**Now enjoy the chapter four! ^^**

* * *

Goldie silently hummed a tune to himself while walking towards his house, in which, located just across Foxy and Chica's. A dvd case of "Fifty Shades of Gray" held firmly in his paws. Having himself satisfied from pranking the fox and chicken couple and successfully scared them to death, retrieving one of the movies that Mari forbid him to watch. This night is going to be one of the best.

However, as he opened the door, he instantly greeted by the sight of Mari standing not far from where he was, as if she already awaited for his arrival, with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face, giving the golden yellow bear an impression that she's not happy with him suddenly gone from the house and returned late. And suspicious of what he's doing during his time outside.

"Where have you been?" The woman asked sternly, giving Goldie a glare.

"Uh, nowhere dear, just...some business with...Foxy and Chica." Goldie answered frantically, unaware by the fact that Mari eyeing on the dvd case in his paws ever since he stepped inside the house.

"And what's that?" Mari pointed the dvd case.

"Oh, it's um..." Goldie paused for a moment, scrambling his mind to search for an excuse. "...a movie, I-I bought it when I go outside."

Mari narrowed her eyes, raising an eyebrow. "You...bought it? And not stealing it from Foxy and Chica?"

"No! Of course not! Why would I...eh, do that?"

"Then explain this." Mari held up a dark brown leather wallet, there, carved a writing that reads; "Goldie" on the bottom right of it.

Uh oh...busted...

"Eh heh..." Goldie can only chuckled nervously, ashamed of his lies, rubbing the back of his head and sweat moisten his forehead. Bracing for Mari's assault of scolding barrage.

"As I expected..." Mari chucked the wallet to Goldie, who caught it easily with one paw. "And what's this doll doing here?"

"Doll...?"

Goldie shifted his gaze to another thing on held by Mari. It was the same, creepy-looking Marionette doll he used to scare Foxy and Chica earlier. But how did it get here? As long as he remembered, he left the doll on the couple's house after taking the dvd case.

"B-but, i-it's-..."

"No buts." Mari chucked the doll at Goldie's face, and oddly, he didn't catch it. The Marionette doll hit his face and fell to the floor, laying lifelessly, and the yellow bear can only stared at it in bewilderment. "Just find a way to get rid of it, that thing's face is creeping me out."

* * *

Freddy sat on the living room's couch, watching a talkshow that invites one of the famous singer, Ferret Williams, and some guy who invented a simple water purifier to talk about.

"Hey, Fred-dear..." Bonnie called, making her way to downstairs.

"Yeah Bon-hun? What is it?" Freddy casually replied.

"Um, this thing has somehow made its way back to our house." The purple rabbit showed Freddy the Marionette doll she threw away about an hour ago, in which, currently being held by its tiny, handless arm by Bonnie's index finger and thumb, like she was holding a dirty diaper and trying to get its smell away from her as possible. While rubbing the back of her head where the doll hit her, "Is this doll has some kind of supernatural power or something?"

"No hun, I think it's just a prank." The brown bear stood from the couch and approached his wife, "Maybe it's just some scamps who threw it to the window, either way, they maybe got scared or intended to prank us like teenagers these days."

"But I'm scared Freddy," Bonnie whimpered, her fuschia eyes trembling with concern and fear, "what if the previous owner of this house used the doll for a cult or something? Or...what if it's possessed by a soul?"

"Now don't think about that hun," Freddy assured, patting her back gently. "We'll find a way to get rid of it...permanently."

**Meanwhile...**

The fox and chicken couple currently hiding in their bedroom, still terrified from the last event, with them sitting on the bed while covering themselves with a blanket, while their shaky bodies hugged each other fearfully, worrying that the mysterious doll might followed them here.

"I-is it gone Foxy...?" Chica asked, her yellow feathers stood and shivering as she kept hugging her husband.

"W-well...I don' know lassie." Foxy answered, his red fur was in the same state as Chica's feathers, the only difference is that he made a series of canine-like whimper while muzzling his wife's shoulder in fear. "M-maybe, I be the one ta check it out."

"B-be careful, alright?"

"Aye, I be fine lass..."

With that, Foxy ripped the covers off from themselves and heroically got into his feet, mustering up every courage and headed out from the room. While Chica can only smiled at her seemingly brave husband.

However, his bravery soon vanished when the red fox closed the door behind him, fear quickly overtook him, washing away every pint of courage inside him. Reducing him into his state before this.

"Nay..." Foxy shook his head, "...yer a grown man Foxy, now c'mon, it's only a doll. Probably those bollocks pranking ye...or Goldie..."

After a few thoughts and self-assuring speech to himself, he took a deep breath and silently tiptoeing his way downstairs, and once he got there, he carefully (and frantically) searched the living room and kitchen for any sign of the Marionette doll. And luckily, he didn't spot it, nor anywhere in this house.

"Is it safe Foxy?" Chica's voice asked from upstairs.

"Aye lassie, the doll's gone."

Then a rapid footsteps came from the stairs, and Chica immediately arrived. Still wrapping the blanket around her body. "Really?"

"'F course it is, if that bloody doll still 'ere, then why would I call ye down here lass?" Foxy replied, trying to not sounding as sarcastic as possible.

"Well, alright then..." The yellow chicken scanned the house with her magenta eyes, just in case if Foxy missed a few parts of the house and the doll was still here. "Um...F-Foxy...?"

"Aye lass...?" Foxy replied, not taking his eyes off from the box used to store their collections of movies, and currently busy searching for his missing "Fifty Shades of Gray" dvd case.

"I-I think the doll's still here..." Chica whispered, slowly taking a few steps away from the kitchen.

"What?" Foxy tilted his head around, and his amber eyes immediately widened at the sight of the Marionette doll sitting on the kitchen's table. With its head lowered.

Chica cowered down behind her husband, seeking some sort of protection from him. "W-what should we do now...?" She asked, her body shaking pretty badly now.

"Shh...calm down now lassie. We'll find a way ta get rid of it." Foxy replied assuringly, he was actually scared as well, but he tried to hide it as best as he can...which ended up badly. His tail was shivering into its tip, his fur stood straight up, and his face drained from color pretty fast. From what he could tell, Chica knew he was terrified, but she decided to ignored it since it didn't really matter right now.

The doll's eyes suddenly lit up, a small, white pinprick appeared on each of its black glossy eyes. Then it raised its head slowly, staring at the frightened couple who currently hugging each other fearfully and their body shaking.

_"It's me..."_

Both Foxy and Chica screamed in terror, they quickly scrambled to their feet and exited the house.

* * *

_"Aaaahh!"_

Bonnie's ears perked up upon hearing the scream, flicking her ears some, she turned to her husband.

"Hey Freddy...did you hear it?" She asked.

"Hear what hun?" Freddy replied, shifting his attention from the TV for a while.

"That scream...did you hear it dear? And I felt like the doll has...returned"

Freddy's ears wiggled a few times, searching for any kind of noise beside from his TV, but he didn't find any. Has Bonnie gone delusional because of that doll?

"No hun...I didn't-"

His sentence was cut when Foxy and Chica broke into their house and slammed the door close, leaning against it while panting heavily. From their panicked and terrified face, one could tell that they just found something

"What the-... Foxy? Chica? What are you two doing here?" Freddy asked, almost jumped in surprise.

"Themarionettedollsomehowgottenintoourhouseand it...scared us to death!" Chica answered, still panting.

"Wait dear, did you say... "Marionette doll"...?" Bonnie asked, though she couldn't exactly hear every word, but her ears managed to caught the said word clearly.

"Aye lassie, tha' creepy doll..."

"Oh my..." Bonnie gasped a little, nervously bit her lip and crossed her arms. Getting more concerned, "...that's the doll I found in the basement. I thought I already got rid off it..."

However, their small chat was interrupted when a scream was heard from the distance, this time, it sounded like it could wash off every bits of masculinity from a guy who did that...

The window suddenly opened, and a particular yellow bear jumped into the house, closing the window behind him and trotted to take cover behind Freddy.

"Goldie, big bro, what has gotten into you?" Freddy inquired at his frightened older brother.

"That creepy doll...it's in my room..." The yellow bear replied.

"The Marionette doll?" Bonnie clarified.

"Yes...whatever that doll is. It creeps me out."

"But wait, tha' doll be in me house a few minutes ago..." Foxy told the Goldie, "But that means..."

"The doll must be magical...or possessed." Chica finished her husband's sentence.

Then a music began to play, it's "Pop Goes The Weasel", and as each seconds passed, the music rhythm began slowing down. Until it pauses, and a thunder roared in the sky. Creating a a bright light that reveals a shadow of a small figure sitting on the TV. And once the light gone, everyone could see who or what the "figure" is.

"I-it's the doll!" Goldie exclaimed, pointing his index finger to the Marionette doll, who was sitting on the TV.

Everyone shrieked in terror, terrified, before scrambled into their feet and headed upstairs.

* * *

"I-is it gone?" Chica asked.

Everyone was hiding inside the bedroom, and managed to stuff themselves into Freddy and Bonnie's bed, and used the cover to hid themselves, surprisingly, they actually fit inside. Alhough barely...

The two bears, bunny, fox, and chicken peeked their heads from the bed covers.

"Nah...I don't think so lassie." Foxy replied, looking around the bedroom for any sign of the doll.

"Sorry guys, this is all my fault." Goldie said.

"Your fault?" Freddy asked, "How come it's your fault Goldie?"

"At first, I was just...y'know, pranking Foxy and Chica...but I never knew the doll was...magical or stuff."

"Ye? Ye were the one that scares us with the doll?"

"Y-yes..."

"Then...how did it suddenly back into my house?" Bonnie asked, frowning.

"I threw it at your window, the doll somehow ended up in my house and Mari told me to get rid of it, so I got out, and find your upstairs window opened. So...I figured out that I could just throw it there. I forgot it was your house bro." Goldie explained, slightly ashamed for his actions.

"Goldie...ye prankster son of scurvy, I'll deal with ye when this all done!" Foxy snarled, growling. "And where's me "Fifty Shades of Gray" dvd? Ye be the one who stole it, am I right?"

"Foxy! Calm down!" Chica tolf her husband, "And didn't I told you that that dvd is forbidden to watch?"

"Aye lassie, but-..."

Their argument however, was interrupted when the same music began the play, and a thunde roared again. Revealing the Marionette doll, who was sitting in the front of them all the time, seemingly waiting for them.

"AAAAAHHH!"

* * *

"Heheh..." Mari snickers as he watched the whole scene from the upstairs window, while sitting on a branch of a tree near Freddy's house. Magic wand and spell book in her hands. "Gotcha' Goldie."

Yes, as you may have guessed, Mari was behind all of this. Teleporting the doll into various places, playing that song and creating a fake thunder with a spell. She had way too much fun with this.

The reason why; she wanted to teach Goldie a lesson, for pranking neighbors and behaving immature. Although she never intended Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy to be the victim as well. But...since nobody knows, and Mari having a stressful day thanks to Goldie. She figured out that it might be fun for having them joining in, she felt guilty though, but that's not stopping her from doing it.

"Now you know who the _true _prankster is..."

* * *

**A/N: So...that's it for now. All the scene may looked rushed, but at least I had an idea for a couple of future chapters ^^**

**And for those who might not know who Ferret Williams truly is in the real life world; he's the guy who sang the "Happy" song in Despicable Me 2 movie. And in this universe, all the artists and famous figures name will be parodied :3**


End file.
